Juste une idée
by Fleur de Saint Foyer
Summary: OS - C'était infime, plus petit et plus résistant que n'importe quel virus ou bactérie. C'était juste une idée, une toute petite idée.


-Il me déteste ! pleura fortement Lavande dans les bras de Parvati. Comment je peux espérer avoir une chance de sortir avec lui ?

-Ne dit pas ça, lui répondit l'Indienne. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une carapace pour ne pas montrer ses sentiments.

-Mais il pourrait au moins me les montrer, à moi, quand on est seul ! continua de plus belle la blonde.

-Mais non, répliqua la brune, c'est pour ne pas être blessé, par peur que tu le rejettes, tu vois ?

Hermione était allongée sur son lit, en train de lire un roman lorsque les deux jeunes filles avaient fait irruption dans la chambre. Lavande s'était effondrée sur son lit et Parvati s'était penchée sur elle en essayant de la réconforter. Celle-ci lui lança un regard implorant et elle se sentit obligée de dire quelque chose pour rassurer sa camarade.

-Tu sais Lavande, commença-t-elle, on voit souvent ce genre de choses dans les romans.

-Mais ce ne sont que des romans justement ! cria la blonde.

-Oui mais les romans sont la plupart du temps inspirés de choses vraies et d'expériences personnelles des auteurs, lui répondit doucement Hermione.

-C'est vrai ? demanda sa camarade, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Oui, intervint Parvati. D'ailleurs, dans le roman que tu lis Hermione, c'est-ce qu'il se passe non ?

La jeune fille regarda son livre. Orgueil et Préjugés de Jane Austen.

-Pas vraiment. En fait... commença Hermione avant de voir le regard que lui lança Patil. Oui, à peu près, se reprit-elle en regardant Lavande. Mais c'est tout de même différent, là, ce qu'il se passe c'est ...

-Tu as sans doute raison ! s'exclama la jeune fille, sans laisser à sa camarade Gryffondor le temps de finir sa phrase. Merci beaucoup !

Hermione lui sourit et replongea dans la lecture de son ouvrage mais bien vite, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause des deux jeunes filles qui papotaient justes à côté d'elle ou autres choses. Malgré l'heure tardive, elle sortit de sa chambre et ayant récupéré des affaires de toilette dans son armoire, elle se dirigea vers la salle des bains des préfets. Un bon bain lui ferait du bien et lui permettrait de réfléchir calmement.

La jeune fille entra doucement dans l'eau brûlante et pleine de mousse. Un effluve de vanille et de jasmin vint lui chatouiller les narines. Elle fit quelques brasses dans l'immense baignoire puis s'adossa contre un des bords de la vasque, de façon à pouvoir observer le vitrail représentant une sirène qui dominait la salle.

La discussion que ses deux camarades et elle avaient eue lui revenait en tête. D'après Patil, un garçon qui paraît froid, distant et qui n'arrête pas de t'insulter comme s'il te déteste est en fait un garçon qui t'aime mais qui a peur de ses sentiments. Ça paraissait tellement idiot et niais. Elle n'y croyait pas une seconde. Alors pourquoi son cœur lui fessait-il mal ? Pourquoi n'arrêtait-elle pas de se dire que c'était peut être vrai ? L'histoire que vivait Lavande lui faisait penser à sa propre histoire. Mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Que ça ne pouvait être vrai. Même pour Lavande, c'était faux, de toute façon.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, des larmes avaient coulées sur ses joues. Elle les effaça d'un geste et se leva avec hargne après s'être rincée. Elle se sécha rapidement, se rhabilla et sortit de la pièce.

La jeune fille était allongée dans son lit, ne cessant de se retourner dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. Non c'était complètement idiot. Cette histoire était idiote. Cette simple idée que Patil et Lavandre lui avaient mise en tête était complètement idiote. Mais pourtant cette idée, cette minuscule idée faisait son chemin dans l'esprit de la Gryffondor, s'immisçant dans les moindres recoins de l'esprit de la brune. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, Patil et Lavande n'avaient peu être pas tort et cette idée plaisait énormément à Hermione. Un sourire aux lèvres, celle-ci s'endormit avec l'idée que, peut être, Drago Malefoy ne la haïssait pas autant qu'il voulait lui faire croire.


End file.
